Digimon Emperor
The Digimon Emperor (Real name Ken Ichijoji) was the main antagonist for about 1/4 of the Digimon Adventure season 2. Appearance The Digimon Emperor looks like his older brother, Sam. He wears a cape that kinda looks like wings and wears blue, purple, yellow, white, and a hint of black. He wears a pair of sunglasses and changes his hair so he wouldn't be noticed as Ken Ichijouji. Digimon Adventures 02 When he was a young boy he was always over-shadowed by his older brother because he was a genius. One day a Digivise came out of Sam's computer, and he thought it belonged to Sam. Even though Sam said don't touch it, Ken did and went to the Digitial World. He was once a DigiDestined and partnered with Wormmon. After his brother died due to a car accident Ken had to be like Sam. One day when he was playing with Sam's computer an E-mail came and told him to go to the Digital World. When he did he encountered the Dark Ocean. He put the Digivice in the water and became a Dark D3. When that happened The Digimon Emperor was born. When he became the Digimon Emperor, he thought that Digimon were nothing but programs in a computer so he decided to treat them like slaves. He created these devices to control the Digimon, called Dark Rings that's similar to Devimon's Black Gears, and then upgraded them into Dark Spirials, and Control Spires. The Control Spires activate the Dark Rings and prevent others from Digivolve. The Emperor eventually created a Digimon monster called Kimeramon, created by other Digimon. When he finally figured out that what he was doing was wrong he tried to change his ways and decided (not right away) to join the other DigiDestined. As Ken Ichijouji Ken past was kinda vague but as the episodes went by he began to figure out his past. The other DigiDestined Didn't trust him at first becaused they saw him order Stingmon (Wormmon's champion from) to kill Thundermon, but they eventually out that the Thundermon was created by Arukenimon. He eventually joined the DigiDestined. He helped them fight Arukenimon, Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, MaloMyotismon and other evil Digimon. At the season finale it turn out that Ken and Yolei get married and have 3 kids. Ken and Wormmon became detectives. Victims of the Dark Ring/Spiral *Gazimon *Gizamon *SkullGreymon *MetalGreymon *Drimogemon *Snimon *RedVegiemon *Mojyamon *Tyrannomon *Tuskmon *Vegiemon *Ebidramon *Shellmon *Roachmon *Guardromon *Deltamon *Bakemon *DarkTyrannomon *Flymon *Starmon *Dragomon *Gorillamon *Digitamamon *Mushroomon *Ninjamon *ShogunGekomon *Airdramon *MegaSeadramon *Dokugumon *Devidramon *Woodmon *Mekanorimon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Possessor Category:Anime Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Living Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villians Category:Heroes Lover Category:Riders Category:Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Parents Category:Family of Hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Siblings Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Father of hero Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sequel Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master of Hero Category:Cowards Category:Husband of a Hero Category:Sore Losers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Married Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Summoners Category:Hero's Ancestor Category:Animated Villains